Flannery
Flannery is the Gym Leader of Lavaridge Town in the Hoenn region. She had only recently become the town's Gym Leader at the time of the player's challenge and specializes in using -type Pokémon in her gym. She will award the trainers the Heat Badge and TM50 (Overheat) if they defeated her. Appearance She is a girl with hot-red hair that is tied up with a blue band, that sprout out in the back of her head like a ponytail and has red eyes. In Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald, she wore a black T-shirt with a fire emblem on it, plain blue pants with a red belt, and black and gray colored shoes. In the anime she has her game attire and when Ash and co first meet her she also wore a green robe. In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, She now wears a red undershirt with flames and a black tied shirt over it. She also has on blue pants with x's down the sides with a white karate belt. Her shoes were colored as black and red. Personality Biography Games Ruby, Sapphire & Emerald If you defeat her, she will reward you with the Heat Badge and the TM Overheat. Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Manga Anime Flannery made her debut appearance in Poetry Commotion! where she was training with her Slugma. She revealed that she was the new Lavaridge Town Gym Leader after her grandfather, Mr. Moore who retired to become a poet. As such she was shown to be inexperienced and relatively incapable, traits which caused her to forget to clean up the gym since the last challenger's match. In an effort to remove the wait needed for his next gym battle, Ash volunteers himself and his friends for cleaning duty. While cleaning, the group is helped by Jessie and James of Team Rocket who are disguised as construction workers as well as the former gym leader, Flannery's grandfather, who is disguised as a judge. Flannery's grandfather saved the day when Team Rocket attempted to steal Flannery's Torkoal. In the resulting battle, one of her Slugma evolved into a Magcargo. In the episode Going Going Yawn, Ash challenges Flannery to a Gym Battle. Using a team of Corphish, Treecko and Pikachu against Flannery's Slugma, Magcargo, and Torkoal, Ash wins the battle and receives his Heat Badge. Sprites Pokémon Games Ruby and Sapphire Emerald Gym Battle= |-| First Rematch= |-| Second Rematch= |-| Third Rematch= |-| Fourth Rematch and Beyond= Black 2 and White 2 Fire-type Tournament= |-| Hoenn Gym Leader Tournament/World Leaders Tournament= Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Anime Trivia *Flannery's name may be a play on either the word "flame" or the word "flare", since she is a fire-type trainer. *She was the very first female Fire-type specialist, with the Kalos Elite Four's "Malva" being the second female Fire-type specialist. (Flint, Blaine and Chili are male). *Strangely, when you battle Flannery in Emerald, her Pokémon are all female, but in all the rematches her Pokémon are all male. *In Black 2 & White 2, her battle sprite starts in the same position as Candice's. Gallery Flannery.png|Artwork of Flannery for Ruby, Sapphire & Emerald. Episode 331 - Poetry Commotion 0001.jpg Firegirl.png|Flannery's happy expression in the anime. Flannery134.jpg Category:Characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Female Characters Category:Pokémon game characters Category:Generation III Characters Category:Pokémon anime characters Category:Fire Pokémon User Category:Emerald characters Category:Characters from Hoenn Category:Minor Characters Category:Generation VI Characters